Facebook Al Estilo Free!
by Alice Tategami
Summary: Como seria si los personajes de Free! tuvieran Facebook? Algo así.. Chismes, Discusiones, Revelaciones y todo lo que causa esta red social
1. Día 1

**Nuevo Estado De: Haruka Nanase**

Amo nadar… - **Haruka** Se siente relajado En – La Piscina

A **5** personas les gusta esto

**Rin Matsuoka:** Si no lo dices, no me doy cuenta

**Nagisa Hazuki:** En cual piscina? Porque no invitaste? :(

**Makoto Tachibana:** Ni a mí me invitaste u.u

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Esta en la piscina de la escuela.. – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba** le gusta esto

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Gooouuu! Como lo sabes? D: estas con el? :(

**Rin Matsuoka:** ESTAS CON HARUKA!?

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** No.. oh se va la señal del wifi sdfdggh adiós. – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba** le gusta esto

**Rin Matsuoka:** ¬¬ ya verán.. Momotarou! Deja de acosar a mi hermanita

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** También se me va el wifi D:

**Rin Matsuoka:** … -.-

**Rei Ryugazaki:** ._.

* * *

><p>Hola '-' es la primera historia de Free! que escribo y se me ocurrió esto :I no es que sea una adicta al fb.. ewe no para nada, los capítulos serán cortos pero espero que les guste este Fic tan así v:<p> 


	2. Día 2

**Makoto Tachibana** compartió el **vídeo** de **Gatos, Gatos Everywhere.**

Que Bonitooooooos! *-*

A **10** personas les gusta esto

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Que lindos *3* - A **Momotarou Mikoshiba** le gusta esto

**Haruka Nanase: **Que tiernos..

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Típico de Haru :c tampoco se expresa por aquí

**Haruka Nanase:** Bah..

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Pon caritas e_e

**Haruka Nanase:** Bueno.. :I

**Nagisa Hazuki:** No Haruu TwT

**Rei Ryugazaki:** ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Gou (Kou) Matsuoka<strong> cambió su foto de perfil.

A **30** personas les gusta esto

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Goou! *-* Que hermosa!

**Rin Matsuoka: **Te ves linda HERMANA! (: .. ..

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Solo linda? *o* Rin tu hermana es hermosa

**Rin Matsuoka: **Momo.. inbox.. :)

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Jajajaja! Rin y sus celos de hermano xD

**Rin Matsuoka: **Tu también Nagisa.. inbox c:

**Seijuro Mikoshiba: **Momo tienes razón! Gou is beautiful *¬*

**Makoto Tachibana: **Ciertamente Gou es muy linda ^-^

**Haruka Nanase: **Piscina es hermosa..

**Rin Matsuoka: **Me.. hijos de.. n_n ... TODOS! inbox :D .. menos Haru.. bueno también ¬¬

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Gracias...creo ._.

* * *

><p>Hola :3 Gracias por sus reviews y bueno en unos días empezare a escribir otro fic de Free!, sera Haruka x Gou y cuando se hagan novios publicaran sus cosas románticas en fb ewe ... solo aviso, pero claro! los molestaran :') pero igual falta muuucho para eso v': en fin.. mañana más c: (creo)<p> 


	3. Día 3

**Nuevo Estado De: Rei Ryugazaki**

Creo que esta red social es una pérdida de tiempo... Y NO ES HERMOSA! D:!

A **3** personas les gusta esto

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Oh vamos Rei :3 puede llegar a ser divertida

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Divertida, tal vez.. PERO! hermosa? No lo creo e_e

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Reiii :(

**Rin Matsuoka: **Créeme Rei, es muy útil para vigilar personas..

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Si, me eh dado cuenta de eso, tranquilo, Gou no esta por aquí

**Rin Matsuoka: **No estoy vigilando a Gou!

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Ah Haru? :3

**Rin Matsuoka: **Menos! _

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Yo que? – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba **le gusta esto

**Rin Matsuoka: **Nada hermanita nada -.- Momo…

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Holi :3

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Aquí no resuelvan sus problemas amorosos e_e

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Amorosos…? D:

**Rin Matsuoka: **No! Nada de amor

**Haruka Nanase:** …

**Rin Matsuoka: **Haru! Tu qué? -_-

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Eeh, Rin :c cálmate, te are un pastel

**Rin Matsuoka: **… e_e ok

**Rei Ryugazaki: **._.

* * *

><p>Hola '-' Mmm... perdón u.u es que tuve problemas con mi compu r.r y me lió con tanto que quiero escribir :c pero buenoo e_e<p> 


	4. Día 4

**Nagisa Hazuki** agrego una nueva foto.

Aquí casual c: #YOLO #Swag #Xsomoschavos #Muack #Chevere #Hashtag #Moxiando

A **10 **personas les gusta esto

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Pero que… D: Nagisa! Que decepción uwu eso no es para nada hermoso!

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Tu envidia alimenta mi ego -w-

**Rei Ryugazaki: **D: pero que te pasa?

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Ups! :/ mi culpa

**Rei Ryugazaki: **En que lo has convertido? D:

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Solo le enseñe a moxiar :c

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Hanna, Nagisa.. por que? D: – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba **le gusta esto

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Yo solo estaba jugando TwT

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Has desatado un monstruo u_u

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura:** No es para tanto.. e_e ..creo '-'

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Vamos al Starbucks :D

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Y eso no es para tanto? -.- Nagisa.. aquí no hay Starbucks

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Vamos Rei hay que tratar de componer a Nagisa – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba **le gusta esto

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Ok.. e.e

* * *

><p>Holaa :3 Gracias por sus reviews n_n en el próximo are dos, quienes quieres que publiquen y que? (Estado,Foto,vídeo o si compartió algo)<p> 


End file.
